The past become my Future (Yu-Gi-Oh!)
by zerobound
Summary: Follower Jaden and his friend to Duel Academy and faces new foes. Saving the world from evil. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
1. pliot

**Arc 1-Kingdom and Legacy**

**Pilot **

* * *

Twelve Dimensions always from Earth, a peaceful kingdom was celebration a special day. Fireworks hit the sky and the people are happy that day has final come for their prince. The prince is going to getting married to his future wife to be and bring two kingdoms together as one. Many people go inside the palace to watch the wedding become true.  
The prince has light brown hair on top and the bottom is dark brown hair. His eyes are golden. He is wearing light brown armor with his red cape and his sword around his wrist.

Few minutes passed and everyone looking at the main door and saw a beautiful princess has long dirty blonde hair. She is wearing a white dress and on her right hand has a golden bracelet. She is walking slower to her future husband to be. When she reaches to him, she raises her right up and the prince raises left hand goes to her hand and hold her hand. He won't let go of her. He brings their hand down slower.

From the back room, they saw a priest wearing a blue robe on his nose is a pair of round-lensed glasses and his hair is light blue. He is holding a yellow staff with a red crystal and his left hand holding a green book. He walking to the Royal air of the land and smiled to them. He places his book on the table. He was about to say his speech, but they saw one of the prince bodyguard wearing a black armor and his hair is dark blue. Around his wrist is a sword with dragon head as a guard.

He tells them they're in danger from a dark creating who attack his Kingdom.

The prince let go of the princess hand and running outside. His future wife is behind him and his bodyguard. When he reach outside he saw fire in his village and chaotic with shadow create attack his people and he was frozen. His future wife reaches outside and she saw chaotic and tears from her eyes. She saw future husband was frozen and she walking to him. When she reach to him and she saw his eyes was blank. Her hand reaches to his hand and holding him tight. His eyes are back to normal. He looking at her and he knows his princess giving him strength.

The dark create destroy the kingdom. The dark create was closed to palace.** 'I found you'.** He summons his dark power and unleashed his power to the palace, but the magic items protect them from his attack.

The prince was about to summon his **Scared Beast,** but their item show bright light around them and to the chosen protected of the kingdom. The bright lights send them to the sky and send them to a different dimension from the dark create. They're heading to alter dimension call Earth.

Let meet again, Lex.

Yes Jay.

They both kiss and send both of them different ways into the future.


	2. Chapter 2-Journey Begin part 1

**A Journey Begin**

A long grey hair person and his long hair cover his right side face. His name is Million Pegasus He was in bed sleeping and having a bad dream about great evil will destroy the world. His dream went dark and no one around. He heard footsteps and he saw black and gold medieval knight-esque armor with six tendril-like spikes. His face was cover by a black faceplate. _'Go to Greek'_. A flashed of light coming behind the mystery man waking up Pegasus.

The next day, on his private island called Duel Kingdom, he taking his private airplane and calls his team to meet him at Greek. He wants to found out who was in his nightmare. His team search everywhere in Greek and found nothing.

When the sky reach sunset everyone making camp to rest, but Pegasus in his tent looking each paper of history of 2500 B.C. He found nothing on the person who wearing black and gold armor. He is drinking his wine. His eyes can't keep his eyes open and fall to sleep at his desk.

* * *

He woke up and he outside of the camp area as a spirit. 'Where am I'? He heard footsteps and saw the person again with his arm cross above his chest.  
'Please I begging you. Please show me entries of your pasted'. His arms are in both of his side and he turn around and he keeping on walking. 'Please wait'. He runs after him and he was ruins about North always from his camp. Pegasus saw the person who helps him.  
'Thank you'. He nod to him and vanished.

He was wake from his sleeping at his tent. He walks outside and sees his men eating their breakfast. He tells them he found the ruins and everyone got up and goes to their jeep. They know Pegasus is amazing and they heading north and they found ruins. The team looks around area and found writing on the wall. When Pegasus touch the wall and show a bright light and they saw stone floor open up. They saw stairs and darkness and writing next to the stone steps.

**WHO ARE NOT CHOOSING WILL SEND TO THE SHADOW REALM.**

The team freaking out what warning on wall said. Pegasus knows he can enter because he lost item long time ago. Pegasus walking to the door and he enter room. His men are worried about and they saw him fine and he didn't vanished. One of Pegasus' men gives him a flashlight and camera. He uses the flashlight to walking long stairs and finally he reach the button. He looking each wall and found nothing on the mystery person, he met in his dream.  
He sensed strong power coming Deeping inside the dark room. He found a stone door and pushes the door and he was surrounded by ancient writing and drawing. He is looking around and taking pictures what he need from the wall. He took his last picture of a prince. Writing said the Supreme King.

He left the room and leaving the dark room where he was entered. His team was happy they waiting for him. 'Let go home'. They packed up and left Greek on his private airplane.  
A ghost of the Supreme King watch the airplane left Greek. _**'Now the story will begin'**_**.**

* * *

He reach Company he do the reach alone and he knows if he tell anyone they'll send to Shadow Realm.

Three Months passed and finally his research was over. He needs to find the Prince in his world. Only one person could help him. He making a phone calls and on motor on his phone was a man with brown hair wearing a white suits and he said to him 'Hi Kaiba-boy'.

Pegasus explains to him what having he found in Greek. Seto Kaiba left his company on his Blue Eyes White Dragon Jet. He meets Pegasus at his company. When Kaiba got to the company, Pegasus explains everything to him. He believes every word what Pegasus said to him.

Seto Kaiba didn't believe in magic in the pasted. Since his great rival left this world, he believed in Shadow game and all crazy things happening to him and his brother.

'Alright let find this Prince in contest I'll create to find him'

Pegasus smiled and giving him a draw of Prince. 'Remember Kaiba-boy, he may be young'. Kaiba stand up from his chair. 'Please let me see the Prince'.

He nods to him and left room. 'This contest will taking place in one month and he'll working for me. Plus an old river would like to meet him and training by the King of Games himself.

* * *

**This story Taking place before Jaden Yuki enter Duel Academy**

** READ WRITE AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT JUST DON'T READ IT**


	3. Chapter 2-Journey Begin part 2

**A Journey Begin Part 2 **

* * *

Last day of the month, Seto Kaiba call his rival to making an appointment at his company. He meets with the King of Games at his company. His name is Yugi Muto the King of Games.  
He tells him to taking an apprentice. The King of Games has surprise looking from Seto Kaiba.  
He tells him about his meeting with Pegasus. He found something in Greek. Seto show him the pictures from Pegasus.  
He looking at the pictures and accept the dealer from Seto Kaiba. He'll be training by dueling by Yugi and training his other skill to work for Seto Kaiba. They agreed the offer and the plan goes to action.

* * *

The beginning of the Month Seto Kaiba announces his project to the world. "That rights a drawing contest to all duelists around the world. Drawing your cards and I'll pick who're the best ones and I'll be the one who design does cards. We'll send one of your best cards to space in KaibaCorp satellite. To find if dare life in other planets that we call duel". Kaiba laugh at the end.

All the duelists around world want to win the contest and design by Seto Kaiba, himself. A six year old, boy with dark brown hair in the bottom and light brown on top was also smiling with all duelists.

When he got home his parents wasn't home. He got to his room and draws his own cards and he don't stopped drawing them. When finishing drawing the cards he wants. He sends his drawing cards and his note by to KaibaCorp by mail.

The three weeks has passed, Seto Kaiba looking each design and don't like the design. 'This is hopeless I can't find nothing'. He looks at the last letter. When he opens the letter he saw design of the cards he may like. 'Hmm. These designs are good ones. A note goes with the cards design'.

**'Hi Seto Kaiba, I hope you like my design of my cards. I hope you choose me to win this contest because I want to help special friend of mine and she won't be dangerous to anyone. I really miss my friends who duel against me.  
From Jaden Yuki going to become future of the next King of Games'.**

Seto Kaiba looks into his computer. Look for the file of Jaden Yuki. He saw a report about this kid alones at home duel older Duelist come over to his house. 'This kid could be the one I'm looking for. Looking down the page and one more report. What this'? One day accident happened when he was plays his card Yubel card and sent one person to the hospital. 'More accident and sent to hospital and no one return back to visited him.' He put his hand together on his desk and his head top his hand. 'I found you'.

* * *

One year passed and Seto Kaiba announced his winner on television to everyone around the world. Everyone around the world is waiting for Seto Kaiba announcement. The young boy is home and watches the news of Kaibacorp. 'I hope I win and help Yubel'.

'One year passed since the contest start. I'll announce winner name. He pulls out letter from his jacket and speaks out the name. The winner is Jaden Yuk'i.

He jumps up the sky and happy to hear he is the winner.

'I want to meet Jaden Yuki in one week at his place to tell him in person and I will taking him somewhere for his special'. Jaden was happy to hear that Seto Kaiba will see him in person'.

One week passed and Seto Kaiba meets Jaden at his home. He tells him, he'll help him with his Yubel Card. He agreed with him about Yubel. He takes him on his private Car heading to Kaiba Space station. When they arrive he shows him the space rocket and green sphere for Yubel. He gives Yubel card to Kaiba team and place card inside the sphere and into the rocket. The young boy was outside and group of people watching the rocket into space.

'I hope one day, Yubel you'll return to the monster I care about.' After Jaden saw Yubel went to space his eyesight acting weird. 'Why my eyes hurt? He rubs his eyes. I guess was nothing? I better heading home'.

The young boy left the station and saw Seto Kaiba at his car. 'Please come with Yuki. You also get a surprise guest at my company. The boy nods to him and he taking him to Kaibacorp. The young boy was surprise to meet Yugi Muto the King of Games.  
He tells Jaden he'll train him as apprentice in Dueling. He is happy to hear that from the King of Games. Seto Kaiba tells Jaden, he wants him to work as agent for him and train in his other skills. They give him till his 10th birthday to making his choice. He understands them about their request. Seto Kaiba giving him a red cell phone to giving his answer to them. Two of Seto Kaiba's men he trusts taking the young boy home. Two of men names are Roland and Fuguta.

They drop him off at his house and the young boy asking about his design cards. One of them tells him. 'He'll wait it till his 10th birthday.' Jaden has a lot to thinking about. The request that he'll be train by Yugi Muto the King of Games himself. And job for work for Seto Kaiba at his company.

'Wow this day was great'.

* * *

When he reaches the age of 10 he looking at the cell phone he got from Seto Kaiba over 3 years ago. 'I'm duelist and my choice is dueling. I won't back down in chance. To train by him and work for Seto Kaiba'. He calls Seto Kaiba and he agreed with the deal.

Seto Kaiba smirks when he heard his choice. 'Good pack up and getting ready your train at my company.

Jaden was happy to hear that from Seto Kaiba and Jaden starting packing his clothes and deck. He saw Roland and his partner is waiting for him. They taking him to KaibaCorp to live and he meet Kaiba little brother and Yugi and his friends.  
Two years has passed since Jaden had been training by his other skills than dueling. He failed lot but he didn't giving up and he passed each of his skill tests. Along the way Yugi and his friend tell him all advance they been with their old friend from 5,000 years ago. He hard to believe it but he if set the story. Yugi teach him little of dueling and **the Heart of the Cards**. He tells him to finishing building his deck with cards he wants.

Kaiba tell him to find his design cards is around the world and duel that people who re keeper of his cards. He if set deal from his boss and leaving town. He been traveling the world meeting old friends of Yugi and learning from them and duel them. Two years has passed and he finally got his cards. Around the world say he was **travel duelist who has fun in dueling**.

* * *

At Age of 15 his training was complete and his next test was to enter the Pro Duels and win tournament then he can face Yugi Muto the King of Games.  
He passed each round with his new deck cards known as Neos. His finally duel was against the guy with grey hair and grey suit with his Destiny cards. He almost got him beat, but Jaden turn around and beat him. He was announced to be one of the top duelists.

* * *

At age of 16 his finally test was dueling against the three top duelists are Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba the three power duelist in Battle City Tournament. He defeated both duelist Joey Wheeler and Seto Kaiba. He face Yugi Muto and Egyptian God Cards for his title as The King of Games. Yugi Muto and his Egyptian God Card were defeated by his student. The student has become master and with proved Yugi Muto the former King of Games giving his students his prize the Egyptian God to the new King of Games.  
'From this day forward you're now the King of Games'. Jaden was happy to see his new cards and his dream was complete.

* * *

Seto giving him Detective badge working for his company as agent of KaibaCorp. Yugi Muto gives also his Gold Sarcophagus to keeping his card safe and also to remember the memories with them. He happy to revive gifts from them and he'll making proud of him.

* * *

**The Journey begin has ending but now the true story will beginning.**


	4. Chapter 1-Duel Exam

**Add flashback and Edit 05/16/15**

**Duel Exam**

* * *

Six month has passed since Jaden Yuki becomes new King of Games. He left his house, miss his train. He finally arrived at station hold the exam. He is heading to Kaiba Land and holds the Domed for his exam and his new mission at Duel Academy. He is heading to the domed, but he bump into his mentor, Yugi Muto.

"Sorry about that Yugi". Jaden left scratching his hair.

"That Okays Jaden, but try be more careful from now on". He pulls out a card from his deck case. "Here Jaden, this card belong to you". He hands over a card to his form approach and he taking off. "Good luck Jaden".

"Thanks". He is looking at the card and saw a small furry monster with angelic wings. "**WING KURIBO**, hello buddy". **Wing Kuribo** Kuri to Jaden winks at him. A noise coming from the domed and means trouble for him. "I better move or else Kaiba will fire me. If don't get in Duel Academy".

* * *

He got to the dorm before employees of the dorm closed. "Sorry I'm late". He scratches his head again. "You're fine please going in". He went inside dorm and he saw light blue hair kid finishing his duel. 'The **Priest** is here'. He got back to stands and watches the duel.

"I wish I was in roll like them". He saw the student in already wearing blue from the Duel Academy.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Two teenage boys is in Royal Library study their lesson. One is blue hair wearing a blue robe. The second one hair is brown on top and light hair on the bottom he wearing gold armor and red cape._

_"Is your big day soon? Syrus, the** Priest in training**. Soon you'll meet your fiance"._

_"Yes". Jaden, the prince read his book._

_"What wrong highness". Syrus ask his friend._

_"Please stop calls me your highness, Sy". Jaden said to him._

_"Sorry I forgot again, Jaden". He said._

_"I don't like arrange married. Jaden stand up from his chair. I need some air"._

_"Okay pleases return back". Syrus said and continue read his book. Jaden step out and wave his hand to him._

* * *

"Hey, good duel pal". Jaden said to him. "Thanks. My name is Syrus".

"My name is Jaden Yuki". They're watch black hair guy finishing his duel.

* * *

His name is Bastion Misawa and he has "**Vorse Raider**", one Set card and **3200 Life Points**, while the examiner has "**Big Shield Gardna**", "**Gear Golem the Moving Fortress**" and **1900 Life Points**. The proctor claims that no matter how capable Bastion is, he can no longer lower his Life Points when playing against his "**Super Defensive Deck**".

The proctor gives three choices to him. "This is your choice:  
A (Throw in the towel?)  
B (Attack hoping that I don't activate my facedown card?) Or  
C (Run home to mommy?)" The tester asked with a snide tone.

"I chose D (none above)". The black activates his face-down "**Ring of Destruction**", destroying his own "**Vorse Raider**" and causing both players to take **1900 damage**. This defeats the proctor, but leaves the black hair with **1300 Life Points**. The proctor congratulates him as on his win, and the applicant thanks him.

* * *

Three male students dressed in blue talk with another. One of student with blue hair and glasses name is Taiyou Torimakisays. "Bastion is not half bad. Then the other student with brown spike hair name is Raizou Mototanisays said "It was worth coming to see him after hearing the rumors. Right Chazz"? The raven-hair speaking up his name is Chazz Princeton says 'that's nonsense, as the Duels here are set at a low level and that coming here was a waste of time. After all, Duel Academy needs only one king, not two'.

The black hair returns to stands and sat on the chair and removes his duel disk. Jaden go down to meeting him. He saw him face to face and he knows him. "The **Tactician**, he is here too". Good job at wining that duel.

"Thanks. And you're?" He asks Jaden name.

"Will Jaden please report to the duel arena for your entry exam duel?" An announcer said.

"Alright is time for me to duel. He is walking down the stairs. My name is Jaden Yuki and like a good challenge".

'I hope Jaden good against him'? Bastion though. When Jaden got to area he saw him dueling against blonde hair guy or lady having his duel disk on his coat. "Okay slacker time for your exam.

* * *

**Flashback**

_The prince heading to the castle wall and saw his city at peace._

_"I thought I'll found you here". Person from behind him His name is Bastion and** Tactician of the kingdom**. He is wearing a black robe and holding a spell book. He is top rank of his class._

_"Sorry I need some air". Jaden said to his friend._

_"Sorry your time is up my prince". A blonde man wearing a white robe and he has a pocket watch around his left arm. His name is Crowler a** teacher of Jaden's royal school**. "You maybe a prince but you need to learn more of your county"._

_"Sorry teach". Jaden saw him._

_"Sorry your highness, I found Syrus at the library by himself and I thought I found you here. Bastion said while bowing his head. But he follows me"._

_"That okay Bastion. Jaden said. "Let go in teach"._

_"Yes" said Crowler bow his head to him._

_They went back inside and Bastion is behind them._

* * *

"Hi Mister or is it Miss maybe"? Jaden was confused

"Is Dr. Crowler to you and I'm guy". He draws his card from his duel disk. The active their Duel Disk

"Let duel"! Both said at the same time

"Getting your game on" Jaden said.

**Crowler/Jaden: 4000LP**

"I go first". Jaden said and draws his card and add to his hand. 'I better hold back and when I reach Duel Academy then I won't hold back'. "Play **Element Hero "Avian**" in defends mode and I place a card face down."**Element Hero Avian defense mode has 1000** in Defense Position and he place a card face down.

Dr. Crowler draws his card and adds to his hand. 'I won't let this one in my school. After all I'm using my deck'. "I activate "**Confiscation**" to **pay 1000 Life Points** to looking at your hand. He pays 1000 life point to looking Jaden's hand, and forces Jaden to discard a card from his hand. He looking at the cards that he is holding. "I remember some this card when I was still young". Crowler finally chooses which card that should Jaden should discard from his hand. "I choose **Monster Reborn**". Jaden discard that card. "Then I place two cards face on the field. He place the cards face down. And finally I activate **"Heavy Storm"** to destroy Jaden's face down card is **Draining Shield.** That spell card destroys his two faces cards down. The two card show as "**Statue of the Wicked" cards.**  
As both "**Statue of the Wicked**" cards were destroyed. He activates the effect of both "**Statue of the Wicked"** cards to **Special Summon two "Wicked Tokens" (1000/1000 for each) in Attack Position**.

"Two **Wicked Tokens.** Jaden said.

"That correct" Crowler said to him.

* * *

"I don't remember does cards in the field". Syrus is watching the duel.

"You're right". Bastion is also watching the duel.

"Looking like Crowler is not holding back against him". Chazz is watching the duel.

At the balcony, a dirty blonde is watching the duel. "I can believe him using his deck against him". Her name is Alexis Rhodes.

"You're too soft, Alexis. The dark blue hair is watching the duel. I hoping he'll show his legendary monster. His name is Zane Truesdale.

* * *

"Now I **Tributes both of my tokens to summon my Ancient Gear Golem in attack move.****  
****The monster has 3000 attack points".**

* * *

"Dare it is his legendary monster" Alexis say his monster.

"Yes. He is going to find out why it called Legend". Zane said to her.

* * *

"Now my **Ancient Gear Golem** attacks his **Avian**". **Ancient Gear Golem's fist** destroys **Avian. **"Since your monster in defense move you lost inflicts piercing damage of **2000LP**.

**Crowler-4000/Jaden-2000LP**

"Ready to give up"? Crowler smirk on his face.

"No. I don't giving up that easy". Jaden said with smile on his face.  
He draws his card. Heard Kuri from the card he draws. "**Winged Kuriboh**. Hi pal". He winks at Jaden. "I **Summon Wing Kuriboh** in **Defense mode** and I place a card face down". He has **200 Defense points**.

Crowler draws his card. "**Ancient Gear Golem** attack destroys that little monster. **Ancient Gear Golem **destroys **Winged Kuriboh**. "Check your gear". He tells Jaden and he didn't looking at his gear.

"My Gear is fine. He said with a smirk. When **Winged Kuriboh** is destroyed I don't taking any battle damage."  
Crowler was going finished him doing this turn, but his damage **reduced to 0**.

**Crowler-4000/Jaden-2000LP remains the same.**

* * *

"Look like the Doctor got a lesson from him". Alexis said to Zane.

Zane didn't say anything back to her.

* * *

"I activate my trap. The trap card show Signal and hit the sky. "**Hero Signal**! Help me to Special Summon Elemental Hero **Burstinatrix** from my **deck in attack mode.** She has **1200 Attack point.**

Jaden closed his eyes and place his right hand deck. Everyone is waiting for his next move. He draws his card, opens his eyes and smiled at the card. He draws **Skyscraper**. Jaden look at his hand contains **The Warrior Returning Alive and Polymerization**. "I activate the spell card **The Warrior Returning Alive to return "Elemental Hero Avian"** from **the Graveyard to my hand**. Then I summons **Avian back in Attack mode.** This is for you **Winged Kuriboh.** I activate the **spell card Polymerization to fuse "Avian" with "Burstinatrix" in order to summon "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" in Attack mode.** He has **2100 attack points.** "Time end this duel in this turn".

"How're you going to do that"? Crowler asks.

I activates **Skyscraper** go". The **spell card** changes the field into like New York City and is nighttime with the moon. Flame Wingman is on top of the Skyscraper. "**Flame Wingman **is time to show his **Ancient Gear Golem** what you can do.

"Bring it on this field didn't lower my monster attack point". Crowler said he not worried about his monster.

When **Flame Wingman** reaches to the monster, he used the monster leg and fly up the sky. "You're right teaches. These **field spells** help my **"Elemental Hero**" in battle. He gain **1000 attack point". "Flame Wingman" has now 3100 attacks points.**

"Wait time out!" Crowler was shock to hear that.

"**Flame Wingman** attacks his **Ancient Gear** now**." Flame Wingman** is on fire and dive down to **destroy Ancient Gear Golem.**

**Crowler 2900/Jaden 2000LP**

Everyone was surprised that **Flame Wingman** destroys that monster.

The monster part is falling on top of Dr Crowl. "How can I lose, he was my first monster." The last piece hit him on the head.

"The effect of "**Flame Wingman**" has activates, you taking damage to equal of your monster attack. And that game". He happy he won the duel.

**Crowler 0/Jaden 2000LP**

* * *

**Flashback**

_"You maybe prince, but can you please on studying your books". Crowler said to the prince._

_"I know but I need to learn more of the outside". Jaden said while stop before head to the library._

_Crowler put his right hand under his chin. "Okay you can get some training outside. Jaden is happy. But only listen to the royal guard". 'This maybe the only way make him happy before his fiancé arrived here'._

_"Okay teach. Jaden smiled at him. Let get our lesson done now"._

_'Maybe one day he'll become a great rule. Someday he'll become a king'. Bastion said to himself._

* * *

"How did Crowler lost to a slacker". Chazz was shock.

"Alright Jaden, you won". Syrus is happy for him.

Bastion is happy. 'Nice he going making good challenge".

Zane left the area. Alexis watch Jaden leave the field. 'This guy has a future here'. She said with a smile on her face.

We're in partner. He holding his **Winged KURIBO** card and he wink at him.


	5. Chapter 2-Welcome to Duel Academy

**Welcome to Duel Academy**

* * *

The new students take a helicopter to their new school. Their Academy is on an island with live volcano front of it is forest and main the coast is their new school. "Attention student this is your captain speaking this Home always from home. **Welcome to Duel Academy**".

Every incoming students and older students in front of the school line up. The staffs are sitting on chair on the stage. The students saw a person wearing red walking front of the stage and holding a microphone. "Hi I'm** Chancellor Sheppard** and **Welcome to Duel Academy** and please making yourself home. Everyone scream for happiness and they reach to the school is their dreams. Chancellor Sheppard saw Jaden Yuki and he nod to Chancellor Sheppard.

Few minutes passed, Jaden and Syru wearing red jacket. Jaden has second deck on his belt around his wrist and second deck. He looks at his **PDA Personal Duel Assistant**. "Looking like we're in the same room". Syru is happy to hear he is room with his new friend. They saw Bastion wearing a yellow jacket and he walking to them. "Bastion, I see you're in **Ra Dorm** and we're in the** Slifer Dorm.**

"You're right. Bastion smiled at him. And my guess you know we're wearing our jacket means our grade. He nods to him. Good see you, two later". He left and they heading to the dorm.

* * *

When the duo arrives at their new place to stay only they see rundown building.  
"I thinking this building look like a rundown".

Jaden comment to him 'it has great view of the ocean'.

They open the door they saw bunk bed. They hear noise from the top bunk and they was a koala was sleeping. "A KOALA sleeping in our room"! Syrus scream.

"I'm not a Koala. My name is Chumley Huffington". He said grumpy tone. He turns his head I was held back last year. Since you're new here I'll explains how the **dorm system works**: The **Obelisk Blue dorm** is reserved for **"elite" students** who do very well on their entrance exams and have inside connections, while the **Ra Yellow dorm** is the **middle-ground, housing students with successful exams**. Finally, the **Slifer Red dorm is where new students are placed that the Academy feels have little potential with us.**

Syrus look sad. "I'm sorry we didn't knock before entire the room. But I'm happy that I meet you, Chumley and Sy my new friends in my home coming". Chumley turn around and he know he not a bad guy even the little guy. "The **Designer** is here too".

* * *

The duo takes a walk and left the dorm. "Jaden, do you thinking we can better duelist. Syrus look at the ground.

Jaden touch his shoulder. We'll be fine Sy. Just trust me. Syrus smiled return back to his face. Let go Sy. They keep on walking and saw a duel area. He heading to Dueling area and Syrus is behind him. When they enter the main room and saw a duel area. 'So this is dueling area'

Wrong only Obelisk student can using this area. Taiyou Said to them.

The other Obelisk students surprise to see Jaden, who Dr Crowler. "Hey Chazz the slacker beat Dr Crowler is here. Raizou call for Chazz.

Looking like the slacker lost his way here. I thinking was just a fluke you beat Dr Crowler. Chazz turn around.

Fine, find an excuse for you. His hands across his chest and his eyes are closed. I'm only here to find challenge here, but I just hearing excuse from a duelist. 'The** Second Command** is here too'.

Chazz turn around then a blonde girl show up next to Jaden. "Hello Alexis. Me and my friends here are going to having a duel. It going be short duel, but not entertaining one at least". He is acting cool in front of her.

"I'm only to remember you the welcome party going to start". Alexis said to them. The three Obelisks left the area. "Sorry, Chazz is a jerk around Slifer".

"No problem I wasn't going go all out against him". He removes his hand from his crest and looks her. 'My **Princess Lex** is here finally. He shows smiled on his face. Alexis notice the smiled.

"Why are you smiling"? Alexis ask.

'I was so happy to see her, but can't tell her I know her long time ago'. "I was going to meeting jerk duelist here but I meeting someone is amazing. She blushing from his words

Alexi's feeler embraces from him. "Right the welcome party is coming too. You better moved".

"You're Right. Syrus was running. What your name"?

Is Alexis Rhode and you?

Jaden Yuki left before winking at her and making her blushing even more.

Jaden. She is smiling and place hand on her chest and heard a bump from her chest. What this bump I'm feeling'.

* * *

That night, each of the dorms has their own dinner. The Obelisks and Ra's have a five-course meal, but the Slifer's hardly have anything. They were introduced to the headmaster, Professor Banner and his pet cat Pharaoh, and then eat away.  
'Who is he? I don't him from my pasted life'. Jaden keeping on eating

The duo in their room with their new friend drinks tea form by Syrus. Later Jaden receives a message from Chazz on his PDA, who tells Jaden to meet him the Duel arena for an **Ante Duel**. Jaden and Syrus sneak out to the arena, and Jaden and Chazz get ready to Duel.

* * *

**Ante Duel** means **Both Players** that play with an ante usually bet a** rare card** that isn't a **part of their Deck**, as **many players tend to be afraid of losing cards from a Deck they spent time building and balancing.**

* * *

"I'll win the top student at his prep school". Chazz said to him.

"Let see what you can do". Jaden said with a smirk.

"Let duel"! Both said.

"Get your game on"! Jaden said.

**Chazz-4000/Jaden-4000**

Chazz draw his card and was** Chthonian Polymer**. I Summons **Reborn Zombie** in** Defense mode** and I sets a card faces down. He has **1600 defense point**

"My turn I draw". He draws **Elemental Hero Avian** from his deck. 'This type of Duelist I don't like. But Yugi said respect your opponent but I won't go all out against him. I'll just hold back'. "I activate **Polymerization to fuse Avian and Burstinatrix** in order to Form **Elemental Hero Flame Wingman** in** attack mode"**. He has **2100 attack points.**

"I activate my **trap Chthonian Polymer**". Chazz said to Jaden.

"What does that trap do"? Syrus asks.

A blonde girl comes in the duel area. "I thought heard something. The** Chthonian polymer is to Tribute his monster to controller Jaden's Flame Wingman.**  
'Clover then I thought'. Jaden said to himself about Chazz. 'He won't have him forever in this duel".

"Like Alexis said I **tribute Reborn Zombie to taking control of Flame Wingman**". His **trap card destroys his monster and Flame Wingman on his side of the field**.

"I Summon **Elemental Hero Clayman** in **defense mode**" Jaden said and **place his card in the defense mode**. He has **2000 Defense point**.

"My turn I draw". Chazz draws** Chthonian Soldier** from his deck. "I Summons **Chthonian Soldier** in** attack mode**. He has **1200 Attack points**. Flame Wingman attacks and his destroys Clayman. Flame destroy Jaden's defense monster. The effect of **Flame Wingman** has activates, you **taking damage to equal of your monster attack points and finally Chthonian Soldier attacks you directly"**. Jaden lost more life points. "I set two cards face down".

**(Jaden 2000/Chazz 4000 lp.**

"Jaden are alright"? Syrus asks.

"I fine Sy. I may lose my** best monster**, but is **not one monster I count on**. Is **all my cards in my deck**". He said to everyone.  
"My turn I draw". He draw was his **Elemental Hero Sparkman**. "I Summons **Elemental Hero Sparkman** in **attack mode**. He has **1600 Attack points**. Sparkman attacks his Chthonian Soldier". Sparkman destroy his monster. A sword hit Jaden.

"The **effect of Chthonian Soldier has activates, inflicting damage** to you, Jaden **equal to the Battle Damage when he send to grey yard**". Chazz said to him.

"I set a card face down and end my turn". Jaden set a card face down. 'Is time to getting Flame Wingman back'?

**Chazz 3600/Jaden 1600 lp**

My turn I draw Chazz draws his card. "**Flame Wingman **attacks his** Sparkman**."

"I activates my face down.** My trap Mirror Gate**! **This trap switches both monsters from the field and I get Flame Wingman back**". Both monsters switch places and **Flame Wingman** and **Sparkman** grabbed each other hand for a battle.  
"Go **Flame Wingman**. He destroys **Sparkman**. The effect of "**Flame Wingman**" has activates, you taking **damage to equal of your monster attack points".**

"I activate my face down card.** My trap Chthonian Blast** to destroy** Flame Wingman**. The **Chthonian Blast destroys Flame Wingman**. Your **monster is destroy you take equal to half attacks from your monster**. Then I activate my second trap card** "Call of the Haunted" to Special Summon "Chthonian Soldier from graveyard**." He has **1200 attack points**. "Then **sacrificed my Chthonian Soldier**" in order to summon my "**Mefist the Infernal General** in **attack mode**. This duel is over" He has **1800 attack points.**

"You think so Chazz. Let see about that". Jaden said. 'My deck and I having bonded and we can't lose'.

**Chazz 1500/Jaden 550Lp**

"Your turn, Slacker make a move I dare you". Chaz said to him.

Jaden close his eyes and place his right hand on top of his deck. Everyone wait for his move. Open his eyes. My turn I draw. He is looking at his card. 'My bond with my deck won't failed me'. He draws "**Monster Reborn**".

They hear footsteps from the hallway. "Jaden time to leave _**Campus security **_is coming soon". Alexis shout to him.

"I guess you forgot to tell me that Chazz". He points his finger at Chazz. Both duelists **de-activated their Duel disk**. 'I better leave before I revived my clover to everyone'.

"You win just only by a fluke". Chazz left with his friends and Jaden left with his friend. The Campus Security looking at dueling area and left to getting some sleeping.

"Thanks for showing us the back exit". Syus said to her.

"Same here and I got him beat". Jaden said to them.

"To me you're going to lose". Alexis said to him. He shows her **Monster Reborn** and she understands now.

"See you around Alexis" said Jaden wink at her. He and his pal left the area.

'This year going to interest with Jaden around' Alexis said to herself.

* * *

**You have read more people from Jaden's past life' Keep on reading to find out what will happened next.**


	6. Chapter 3-Meet Again My Princess

**These duel about Alexis and Jaden flirting with each other. This chapter only one part of Rated M**

**Lake Duel of Love**

* * *

The next day Jaden was call in the** Principle Office **from **PDA** after breakfast. When he arrived at the office, he saw **Chancellor Sheppard** at desk.

"Welcome Jaden Yuki. He said to him. Jaden walk to him. I hope you remember me from your final test against Yugi Muto".

"Yes I remember Chancellor Sheppard". 'My **Vice** is here too and he is **my Principal at my school'**. He removes his **badge** from his jacket. "_Agent Jaden Yuki _report here to help you at your school".

"Yes thank you. I know you're here. He hands over a letter to him. Please give this to your teacher".

"Thank you Chancellor Sheppard". He takes the letter.

"You have my _permission_ to let one of the students to help in this case. Jaden is happy to hear that. But _you can't be in the same dorm_. You much choose from **Ra or Obelisk** for helping you on invitation. If your **partner getting in troubles** you much **shows your teamwork with your partner**".

"Thanks I'll make the right choice who help in this_ case_". Jaden understand his words and left the office.

* * *

He walking in the hallway and heading to his class. When he got to the class the door side opening and everyone saw him coming inside. They were finished a lesson about the type of spell cards from Alexis Rhode. He is walking down the stair and face Dr Crowler.

"I hope for you having a reason being late". Dr Crowler asks with a smirk.

"Yes, Dr Crowler. Chancellor Sheppard calls me and giving me a note for my excuse". He shows a letter and Dr Crowler taking the letter.

_Dear Jaden's teachers_

_Don't giving Jaden assignment. He has permission to do all his work doing begin or week on Sunday. If he ditches class or sleeping in class he won't be punished under any circumstances. Sincerely_

"Chancellor Sheppard?" Crowler shrieked. "What is the meaning of this?"

Dr Crowler uses his **PDA** to call Chancellor Sheppard. "Mr. Sheppard you can be serious with this"?

"I'm serious what I said Dr Crowler". He hangs up on the PDA and Dr Crowler faint to the ground.

'Maybe that was too much'. Jaden said to him. He grabs his letter from him.

* * *

Few minutes passed and the bell ring and Dr Crowler waking up and his students left.

"Class is over teaches". Jaden left the classroom.

'I don't care if he has permission from Chancellor Sheppard. Dr Crowl talking to himself. And I having a idea' He show smirk on his face.

Class passed and Jaden been watch Pharaoh for Professor Banner doing his class. Crowler inside his office write a fake letter from Alexis to Jaden and put lipstick on letter.  
Now is time to put my plan into action.

During P.E. every student in their **P.E. uniform** and only one left was Syrus and be late for class. "Hi I'm **Fonda Fontaine the gym teacher**. She is gym teacher,** heading of Obelisk girls dorm and heading nurse.**

'My **Princess' Nurse** who was watch her when she was a baby'. Jaden said to himself.

Dr Crowler was inside the boy locker room and searching for Jaden's locker and he found his shoes and place the letter on his shoes. He left but he didn't saw Syrus coming to the locker and found the letter. He saw the letter was from Alexis and address to Jaden Yuki.

'I can believe it Jaden going to flip out'. Syrus said to himself.

* * *

Few hours pass and P.E. is over the boys return back to their locker room. Jaden finishing changes and he left the locker but he found Syrus waiting for him.

"What up Sy"? Jaden asks.

"You got a love letter from Alexis". He shows him the letter.

He taking the letter and starting read it. "This letter is a fake Sy".

"How do you know"? He asks him.

"I meet her cup days and I don't thinking she fallen for me that fast. He left and Syrus is behind.

'I need check this out'. Syus said to himself.

* * *

During that night Jaden got back to the dorm. Only saw his friend in bed and Syrus is not in the room. 'He not here I better find him'.

Chumley saw Jaden left the room. 'First Syrus left then Jaden what going on tonight'. He said to himself.

* * *

**Lake at Night at Obelisk Girl's Dorm**

Dr Crowler wearing a black wet suit and swim in the lake of girls dorm. He cut the chain on the gate and sneaks in by moving quick into the bushes.

'Hey Alexis let use the **outdoor bath'**. Jasmine said.

"Okay". She replied back to her. She removes her uniform and her black shirt. Two of her friends look at her breast.

"Your beauty wasn't only show this year even her breast got bigger". Mindy is looking at her blonde friend.

"Alexis had grown more beautiful than me". Jasmine said.

"Would you two stop already"? The girls headed to the outdoor bath.

'This is perfect. Crawler is holding a camera. When Jaden getting here I'll taking a picture peek at the girl outdoor bath? Then be kicking out my school'.

Syrus got dare by rolling his boat to the girl's dorm. He got to the girl dorm and enters to the open gate without seeing chain on the ground.

"Alexis do you have an idea why principal let Jaden out the hook". Mindy ask.

Alexis is covering herself with a wet towel and showing her breast. "I wish I knew, Jaden is kind of interest. She stands up and left the bath.

"He is mystery when he got here". Jasmine said.

Dr Crowler heard footsteps. He thought was Jaden but it was Syrus. 'What he doing here'. He freak out.

One of girl wearing her pajamas is outside and spotted Dr Crowler in bushes. "Dare someone in bushes. She screams.

The girls run out the dorm. Dr Crowler escapes by jump back in the lake but Syrus isn't safe by surrounded by anger girls.

"I just want to ask Alexis something. Syrus feel nervous around the girls.

Alexis step in with her arms cross. "Alright girls you can leave". All the girls left and she is the **Queen at her dorm**. Two of her friend returns back with uniform on.  
"What you want to ask me?

He shows them the letter. Jasmine takes the letter and read it.

Alexis is at looking the letter and read it. "I didn't writing this to Jaden".

Syrus feel sad. "I should have listened to Jaden".

"You should have Sy. They turn around and saw Jaden. Before you accuse me for trespass at your dorm, I have **All Accuses passed**". He holds his **PDA and scream** said what he said. They freak out by looks at PDA. 'I see your best friends are here and I hope I see their **Dance again'**.

Alexis speak up to break silence. "Why do you having All Accuse pass"?

He is taking a breath in first before he speaks to them. "I work for Seto Kaiba. They don't believe him. Pull out my badge from jacket is in my right side".  
Alexis walk to him and she pull out from his right side was a **badge with his ID work for KaibaCrop**.

"He is telling the truth. She shows his badge to them. But he trespass the girl dorm".

"Yes but I found the chain was cut". He point to the gate.

Alexis walk to the gate and saw the chain broken.  
"I see, Jaden. She walks back to them. I have idea, Jaden. Let having duel for his freedom. If you win we won't tell anyone".

"Fine I never back down in a duel before". He said in happy tone.

"How do we know you'll keep your word"? Jasmine asks her question to him.

He is thinking an idea then his partner show himself on his shoulder.  
Who is it that? Alexis asks. Syrus and girls are looking at Jaden's shoulder and found nothing on it.

"You can see him. She nods to him. He has idea and he pull out two cards from his second deck case on his second belt. He put them in napkin. He hand it over to Alexis. Hang on it when the duel is over". He winks at her.

"Okay Jaden, let duel on the lake". She blushes from that. She taking the napkin and the girl saw it. They are on a boat to duel. The two girls are behind Alexis on her boat and Syrus is behind Jaden.

* * *

"Let duel"! Both shout at the same time.

"Get your game on, Alexis". Jaden said.

**Alexis-4000/Jaden-4000Lp**

"I start off, I draw. She draws her card and was **Doble Passe.** I summons **Etoile Cyber** in **attack mode** and set a **card face down"**. She has **1200 attack points**

"My turn I draw. He draws **Elemental Hero Sparkman**. I summons Sparkman in** attack mode**. He has **1600 attack points**.  
**Sparkman attacks her Etoile Cyber**.

"I activate my trap **Doble Passe** to **make your monster attack me direct**. Sparkman spark it Alexis. My trap allows my "**Etoile Cyber**" to attack you directly. Her monster is skating on the water to Jaden. Due to the **effect of my Etoile Cyber**" She **gains 600 ATK.** She has now 1800. She attacks him.

**Alexis-2400/Jaden-2200LP**

"Alexis is some woman. To use her trap then attack me direct". Jaden recover from the attack. 'That what I like about her'.

"Are you impressed"? Alexis said with a smirk.

"Impressed? His wipe his nose with smirk. I thinking I'm in love". 'I'm fallen for you again like time we first duel at your palace'.

"You sweet to bad I have to crush you". She still have her smirk.  
"My turn I draw. She draws **Blade Skater**. "I Summon** Blade Skater **in **attack mode**. She has **1400 in Attack Position**. Then I activate **Polymerization** to** fuse Blade Skater with Etoile Cyber to form Cyberlader. **She has **2100 in attack points.** **Cyber Blader** attacks his Sparkman".  
She destroys his "Sparkman.

**Alexis-2400/Jaden-1700LP**

"Let go Alexis, I know was fluke he beat Dr Crowler. Jasmine said.  
Dr Crowler is watching the show.

"Let me proves you wrong, I draw". Jaden draws "**Fusion Gate**". "I activate my spell card** Fusion Gate"**. When he play his field spell the lake move little waves.  
**Now both players can perform Fusion Summons without Polymerization by removing the Fusion Material Monsters from play instead of sendingthem to the Graveyard.** "Now I use the effect of my "**Fusion Gate**" to **fuse Elemental Hero Avian with Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in order to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman".** He has** 2100 **in** attack points.**

"Both of our monsters have the same attack points". Jasmine said about the monsters on field.

"Then I activate **Kishido Spirit,** which will **prevent my monsters from being destroyed by battle when they battle a monster with equal ATK.** Flame Wingman is waiting for his order. Then I play one card face down. That's it for now".

"My turn I draw. She draws** Fusion Weapon. **I activate my spell card from my hand **Fusion Weapon **to equipping to my **Cyber Blader** and **increasing her ATK and DEF by 1500. Cyber Blader** new points are **3600 attack points and 2300 defends points**. "**Cyber Blader** attacks his** Flame Wingman"**.

"I activate my face down card the trap knows as** Waboku".** **Three lady wearing blue robe** stopped **Cyber Blader** attack.

"He stops Alexis attack with just one trap card. Mindy said.

"Yes. I did do my_ homework_ about your **Cyber Blader**". She can't be **destroyed in battle while I control one monster**. Are impressed Alexis?" With his eyes are close.

"I'm little impressed by your trap card, Jaden". She answers him.

"Are you sure not little more impressed?" He has smile on his face.

She giggled. "I'm impressed by your trap card. I though your trap will destroy my monster".

"No I want to continue the duel with you". He still smiled at her. She giggled again.

'Are they flirting in a middle of a duel'? Jasmine watching them "Hey Jaden are you flirting or dueling her".

"Sorry about that". He is scathing his head from behind. Let see I having only Flame Wingman and Fusion Gate. 'Time end this match on my turn'. He places his right hand on his deck and closes his eyes.

He is doing it again. Alexis watch him

"What you mean again"? Mindy confuses.

"He in that form means he'll win and something interesting coming right. He did it against Dr Crowler and Chazz". Alexis answer her.

"Is my turn and I drawing"? He opens his eyes. **'Perfect I got Monster Reborn and Elmental Clayman in my hand'**. "The duel won't end it till you play the last card. I summons **Elemental Hero Clayman Attack mode**. He has** 800 attack points**. Then I activate **Monster Reborn** to bring back **Sparkman from the Graveyard in Attack mode**. He has **1600 attack points**. And finally I use the **effect of "Fusion Gate" to fuse "Sparkman" with "Clayman" in order to Form "Elemental Hero Thunder Giant** in** attack mode**". He has **2400 Attack points**.

"I thought you said you do your _homework._ My** monster effect Cyber Blader attack point is double now**. When you **Fusion Gate to fuse your monster together** and **summon your second monsters on the field**". Alexis point out. Her monster has now **4200 attack points**.

"I did do my_ homework _about your **Cyber Blader**. But you don't know that **Thunder Giant** **effect has activates, allowing my monster can automatic destroy your "Cyber Blader**" as **long as the original ATK are less than my monster attack points**.

"So I play my F**usion Weapon** and you **double my monster attack point means". **Alexis is shock and surprise.

"Yes and my **Thunder Giant** can destroy her then attack you direct". He said to her. **Thunder giant** **automatic destroy her monster **then **Thunder Giant** attacks Alexis directly.

**Alexis-0/Jaden-1700LP**

"Alexis" Jasmine said saw her friend lost to Slifer

"Alright Jaden, you won". Syrus said happy tone

"That game" Jaden said.

The two boats come closer to each side by side.

"Dealer is a dealer Jaden said and Alexis nod to him".

"I still think is a fluke" Jasmine said.

Alexis was about to speaking. "It may be fluke like you said. But I like more than duel is to face strong duelist. You're strong, Alexis. Jaden's eyes are closed and smiled at her again.

She blushes in embrace. "Oh right your cards".

"Keep them, something tell me they belong to you". He said to her.

Alexis open napkin and saw was **Cyber Angel Alcippe and Machine Angel Ritual**. "How did you get these cards"?

"_One more secrets for this night _right Alexis. I got them from **Pegasus**, in person" He said to them. They're shock to hear that he know the **creator of duel monster**.

"What was that on your shoulder"? She cans finally asking that question to him.

"**My partner and my duel spirit**, Alexis. You can see him too. She nods to him. I hope we duel again Alexis and we can talk about your duel spirit who watching you". He wave to Alexis before sat on the boat and Jaden starting rowing the boat.

'If I did win the match, there's no way I could turn his friend in and also lost his job. Is better to have him here? These years going to be better and interest when he around. Jaden Yuki is one interest person'. Alexis watches Jaden rowing his boat.

'I never saw Alexis act this way before. Could it be she is falling for that Slifer'? Jasmine saw the look on her face.

* * *

Dr Crowler plan fail and he have to swim back home.

* * *

A/N: for Alexis two friends are **Dancers.**

**New story coming**

From **Yu-Gi-Oh GX!** Is called **Yu-Gi-Oh! Shadow Creatures**

**Change one part on the story from the anime.**


	7. Chapter 4-Dueling Test

**Dueling Test**

* * *

On fallen day, a fleet of ships cruised across the surface of the ocean, sending waves into the air on either side of them. Seagulls and airplanes flew above the ships as the captain stood on the bridge, watching Duel Academy grow larger. Turning around, he faced his crew. "Well, men. it's been a long journey. It seems like everyone's been after us, but it'll all pay off soon. We will arrive at our destination with our payload safe and intact." He turned his gaze back to the ocean before adding, "Now, full speed ahead. This is the moment we've all been waiting for, the moment Duel Academy gets their new rare cards". Captain said to his crew.

* * *

On the morning day, Syrus is praying to a poster of the **Egyptian God Card Slifer the Sky Dragon**. "Please **Slifer** giving sign help test of my exam. Please I don't want to stay red forever. But red is really good on you. The poster fall to ground and Syrus has question look. I hope good signing. The alarm clock went off and Jaden still sleep. He knows Jaden can't leave anytime he wants. Chumerly! Please wake up". He shouts to his other roommate.

"What is it Syrus?" His sleeping friend wakes up from the shout.

"Can you tell him be on time on the test". He tells his roommate.

"Okay but he can do his work doing the beginning of the week". He reminds him about Jaden's passed.

"I know just let him know". He is looking at his sleeping friend. 'Who is he'? He left the dorm and heading to class.

* * *

Syrus is taking the test in Banner classroom and few of their friends know Jaden isn't with him.

'Look like Jaden is off and he'll do the test later'. Bastion said to himself.

'I want to see Jaden in class today. I want talk about the cards he giving me last night'. Alexis is write the test and thinking about Jaden.

Dr Crowler peeking by the door to see Jaden is in class. 'He isn't here? I guess that passed help him too but not this test duel coming up'. He left the classroom.

* * *

Back to the red dorm Jaden waking up and eat breakfast and walking to the Academy. He saw A lady who is push a van door and having trouble with the van. "Here let help you". He said behind the van.

"Thank you. Are you going to be late for the test"? She asks him.

"No I'm doing the test on Sunday". He is still pushing.

"I remember now you're the student who does his work on Sunday. He nods to her for his answer. Good I'll remember this". They push together.

After Jaden help the lady with the van. He is walking in the Academy. When Jaden reach to his class, he saw all of the students running out with full speed to the card shop. When he got to class, he saw Bastion trying to wake up the Syrus. "Something happened here and why is anyone in hurry". Jaden got the classroom. Syrus wake up.

"Because everyone want passed the test with better with new cards today". Bastion tells the duo.

"Why no one wake me up?" Syrus is sad.

"Everyone wants the best card for themselves. My deck is fine without any them and lost balance with new cards". Bastion explains.

"My deck will". Syrus run out the classroom and Jaden behind him.

* * *

All of the students from different color run to card shop and saw a metal gate block them. They bang the gate and they saw guards coming to them.  
"**_Guards. Guards_**." Everyone said at the same time. Students are in line by the two walls and saw the captain holding suitcase.

He rises his hand up with cards. "Are wait for these. He walking to the gate and open up then closed. The saw one staff with long brown hair step outside. "Please grabbed the card you want then you can leave". Her name is Sadie she works in the Card Shop. Everyone saw the gate open and running inside. They saw the suitcase is empty. They saw person is next to it wear long black coat, black hat and black sunglasses. Everyone was mad no card and sad that the mystery person got all the cards.

When the duo got to the cards shop and saw no students. "Got any cards left for me, please". Syrus asks nervous.

"Only we have is regular cards now". She shows them the pack.

"That all the card you got left". Syrus feel sad.

"Take them Sy". Jaden tell his friend.

"What about you?" Syrus ask.

"I'll be fine. I'll be fine with my cards". Jaden replied to him.

"Hello again my hero ". The lady coming from the backroom that Jaden met in the morning.

"Hi again, miss. Sorry I didn't get your name". He is happy to see her. 'I know you already from my past life. I'm happy to see my **maid **who take care of me when I was a baby'.

* * *

**Flashback**

A baby boy with brown hair cries inside his crib. On a peaceful night at his kingdom, a maid enters his room. She has glasses and long brown hair walking to the crib.  
"I'm here Jaden". Both of her hands pick him up and move him to both sides slowly to making him come down.

"Now that a good Prince". She smiled at him and he smiled back.  
She keeps on doing that and helps him to go to sleep. She returns him back to crib and leave the room quit and smiled at him before he leave.

* * *

Chazz in the hallway with his two friends are telling him it was one person who got all the cards. They apologize to him. "I don't need them I can beat anyone in my way". Chazz said proud tone.

"If set his name is Jaden Yuki". They turn around saw the person who has the rare cards. He reveals himself as Dr Crowler.

"Crowler"! They shout at the same time.

"In the fresh, my students!" He said to them.  
Chazz said to him were 'You looking better with the disguise on'. Does word make Crowler fall to the ground". "I want you these rare cards against Jaden Yuki".

"Why should duel a Slacker for?" Chazz don't like the idea.

"If Jaden lost in front of everyone, you regain respect and you'll become the next King of Game. I'll do arrange for you to duel him". Dr Crowler explains his plan to him.

"I like that idea of yours". Chazz show a smirk. 'Time for you to lose, Slacker'

* * *

**At the duel area test**

"I duel a blue?" He was standing on the dueling field. But he up against Chazz and on the field with is Dr Crowler.

"You talk a big game. He said to him. Let see if you can beat from the blue". Dr Crowler said to him.

* * *

'This much be a trap' Bastion watch the duel. Syrus is with him.

* * *

"Let duel already." Jaden actives his duel disk and Chazz is ready.

"Let duel"! Both duelist shout.

"Get your game on". Jaden said to him

**Chazz-4000/Jaden-4000LP**

"My turn I draw". Jaden draws **Winged Kuriboh**. His spirit partner Kuri to him. 'Hello pal I won't use you yet'. "I summon **Elemental Hero Clayman** in **defense mode**. He has **2000 defense points. **

"My turn I draw". 'Thanks for the _rare cards_, Crowler'. He draws his card from his deck. I activate **Magical Mallet** to return it and four other cards from my hand to my Deck and draw five new cards".

* * *

Syrus was sitting beside Bastion and was shock from Chazz draw. "A rare card on his first turn this isn't good."

"And **_dangerous one_** at that, now Chazz can essentially pick which cards he want and doesn't want". Bastion answers his friends.

* * *

Chazz drawn a cards know as **Magical Mallet**. "I activate **Magical Mallet** again to **return it and two other cards to his Deck and draw three new cards".  
**"I Summons **V-Tiger Jet. **The tiger jet has **1600 in attack points**. Then I activate **Frontline Base**. Now once a turn, during my _standard Phase_, I can **Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Union Monster from my hand.** So I activate the effect of** Frontline Base** to Special Summon **W-Wing Catapult **in attack mode". The catapult has 1300 attack points.  
"Now I remove my two monsters from play in order to Special Summon **VW-Tiger Catapult** in attack mode. The tiger catapult has **2000 in attack points**. Then I activate the effect of **VW-Tiger Catapult"**.

* * *

"Is this guy turn ever going to end sometime this century?" Syrus worried for his friend.

* * *

"By discard one card and switch your** Clayman into Attack mode.** **VW-Tiger Catapult** attacks and destroys his **Clayman**. **Tiger Catapult **destroys **Clayman**.

**Chazz -4000/Jaden-2800LP.**

"Then I set a card facedown and end my turn". He shows a smirk on his face.

* * *

Dr Crowler gazed down in glee at Chazz's move against the young Slifer. "My goodness, perhaps Jaden can't play with the big boys after all. I guess he's not as good as everyone thinks".

'Don't think Jaden out yet Crowler'. Chancellor Sheppard is watching the duel.

* * *

"Finally my turn I draw. I summons **Elemental Hero Sparkman in Defense Mode** and Sets a card facedown". He has **1400 defense point.** 'Rare cards on his first turn. Crowler is up to something again'.

"My turn Slacker, I draw. Chazz said with a smirk. I summon** X-Head Cannon **in **attack mode. **The head cannon have** 1800 in Attack Position.** Then I activate the effect of **Frontline Base** to Special Summon** Z-Metal Tank **in** attack mode. **The metal tank has** 1500 in Attack Position.** Then I activate my trap **Call of the Haunted** to Special Summon **Y-Dragon Head 1500 from the Graveyard in Attack Position.** Now I remove **X-Head Cannon, Y-Dragon Head, and Z-Metal Tank from play in order to Special Summon XYZ-Dragon Cannon". **The dragon cannon have** 2800 in Attack Position.**

* * *

It him! Syrus shout

He has it! Bastion added.

* * *

"People say two are better than one. I must disagree, if set I have the Ultimate. Now I **remove XYZ-Dragon Cannon and VW-Tiger Catapult from play in order to Special Summon VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon 3000 in Attack Position.**  
Make your Sparkman like spark plug. A small whirlwind vanished Jaden's **Sparkman.**  
Did I forgot tell you the effect of** VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon to remove your Sparkman from play. VWXYZ** attacks Jaden directly". Chazz smirk at him.

"Sorry Chazz, I have activates the trap A **Hero Emerges"**. Jaden push a bottom on his duel disk.

"A hero what"? Chazzz is not happy to see a trap card.

"Emerges, you have to select a card from my hand. If it is a monster I can Special Summon it. Place your pick Chazz". Jaden smiled

"I choose from the far right". Chazz hope is not a monster card.

"Good choose for me. The card reveals to be **Elemental Hero Burstinatrix** I place he in** Defense Position". **She has** 800 defense points. **Jaden is happy.

Chazz still uses his **VWXYZ to attack Burstinatrix**. "Then I activate the second effect of **VWXYZ **to switch **Burstinatrix to attack mode**** and you still take damages". VWXYZ destroys Burstinatrix**

**Chazz 4000/Jaden 1000LP.**

"You're good down Slacker". Chazz still has his smirk.

'Alright is time for us to end this duel, right pal'. His spirit partner Kuri to his partner. Jaden close his eyes and place his right hand on his deck.

* * *

"Here we go again". Syrus is happy to see that form.

"I remember he use the same stand against Dr Crowler". Bastion adds. He want to see what kind of card will he draw on his turn.

* * *

"My move and I draw". He draws his card and has the feeling what it is. The card he got from Miss Dorothy

* * *

**Flashback**

Her name is Miss Dorothy. She keeps few packs hidden. She gives him the last pack for his help in the morning. "Good luck". She said to him before he leaves.

"Thanks, Miss Dorothy". He smiled at her

* * *

'Is **Transcendent Wings**, pal'. His eyes still closed.  
"I place the card face down". He place it face down on his spell and trap zone and without looking at it. He opens his eyes." Then I summons **Winged Kuriboh in Defense mode". **He has** 200 Defense Points.**

Everyone is shock what he did. But few females in the audience went "aww!" The girls saw a cute monster. "He is so cute. I want hug him". A pink hearts above their heads and some has heart in their eyes.

* * *

"He didn't open his eye to see the card"? Syrus ask and surprise.

"No he didn't". Bastion answers him. He has a worried looking on his face.

'And I hope you know what're you doing'. Alexis said to herself.

* * *

"My turn I draw. Chazz draws his card. Is time for me to end this now? **VWXYZ** attacks his **Winged Kuriboh".** The cannons are ready to fire at Jaden's partner.

"Secret weapon time, I discard two cards from hand to activates **Transcendent Wings"**. Everyone saw light coming from his partner and he transform with a spell card. The New Kuriboh stopped the cannon attack.

* * *

"Where did he got that card from". Dr Crowler is now happy and surprise to see that card.

* * *

"By discard two cards from my hand and transform **Winged Kuriboh** in order to **Special Summon Winged Kuriboh LV10 **from my Deck in** attack mode**. He has **300 attack points**.  
Everyone surprise from what Jaden did to stop **VWXYZ **attack**.**

"Then I activate the effect of **Winged Kuriboh LV10**. By sacrificed himself and redirect back to your monster and you take damages. Kuriboh return that power back to him".  
**Wing Kuriboh LV10** destroy Chazz's **VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon.**

**Chazz-1000/Jaden-1000).**

"Lucky". Chazz say after his monster was destroying.

"Lucky? I have soft side for old lady. Not for you Chazz. Is my turn and you have 1000 and time to end this duel".  
"My turn I draw. He draws **Elemental Hero Avian**. I summons **Avian **in** attack mode. **He has** 1000 in Attack mode**. Everyone is surprise again from his draw phase. "**Avian** attack him directly". His monster attack Chazz directly.

**(Chazz-0/Jaden-1000).**

"That game". Jaden happy he won and didn't go all out against him.

Syrus run down to him and hug him. Crowler was found out he has he give the _rare cards_ to Chazz and say out loud to Chancellor Sheppard. He tell Dr Crowler, he is going to clean the bathroom at Duel Academy.  
Chancellor Sheppard said on the speaker was, '_he won and his new rank is R_a. Bastion show up and shake his hand and said 'welcome to Ra'

* * *

After the exam Syrus and Chumley at the dorm feeler sad they lost their roommate. Jaden return back to the dorm. He said 'this is my home and I not going to change my rank.

So Jaden stay as a Slifer and keep his cover secret.

* * *

**I'll keep Jaden ranks as Slifer and keep on writing**


	8. Chapter 5-Shadow Relam

**S Criminal Titan and Shadow Duel**

As nighttime came, Alexis Rhodes stands in front of an old building where she placed a rose near the front of a statue and says, "Be at peace, wherever you are."

* * *

The trios are in their dorm, telling ghost stories using their cards. They would draw a card, the higher the level, the scarier the story. After drawing the **Level 4 Earthbound Spirit**, Syrus tells a story about a swamp monster that lured a boy into its grasps with a **Dark Magician card**.

Jaden draws the **Level 1 Sinister Serpent.** 'I better don't tell them about my past life'.  
He told them about when he was a kid, he used to hear voices he never recognized coming from his closet. Nothing was there but his cards. The strange thing was, Jaden had been recently hearing the voices again, referring to **Winged Kuriboh**.

"What going on here?" Professor Banner was behind Syrus, he holding his flashlight and holding his cat. Syrus and Chumley move quick to hide behind Jaden.

"Hi Professor we're telling ghost stories. Why don't you join in? Oh right just draw card". He is drawing the** Level 12 Five-Headed Dragon**.

"Scared stories Syrus feeler nervous".  
He told them about an **Abandoned Dorm** on the edge of the island that had been shut down when **many students went disappearing**. The rumor was that the kids were getting caught in **Shadow Games**; Duels played using the **Millennium Items**. The Professor left the room with his cat.

Syrus said he have heard of the dorm before. "Let get some sleep".

Jaden has his arm around his chest. "Let getting some sleep". 'I am going to check out this dorm doing the follow night'.

The next night Jaden sneak out from room. Syrus waking up and saw no Jaden in his bed. He knows what was Jaden thinking last night. So he wake up Chumley and left the dorm to find their friend.

* * *

He arrived to the dorm and he saw Alexis with a rose. "What're doing here Alexis"?

She turns around and saw him. "Leave a rose for my brother". He looks at her. "The rumor of disappearance of the students and one was my brother". Her arms around her chest blow her breast. "My guess you're here because of your job".

"Yes and you guys can come out now". Syrus and Chumley show themselves to them. "Why are you two here"? Jaden is not happy to see his friends.

"Sorry for following you and tell Chumley you're working for Seto Kaiba". Syrus is begging for Jaden forgiveness. "It slip when we were following you". Jaden has no choice but show his badge to him.

"So you do work for Seto Kaiba". Chumley is surprise.

"Yes and I need take you two back to the dorm". They start to leave the dorm their blonde friend. "Bye Alexis".

When they left Alexis leave the rose and behind her was a man wearing a grey mask cover his eyes, wearing a black coat and hat. He grabs her and brings her in the dorm. Before the strange man dragging her inside, she screams.

* * *

They heard the scream. "Alexis". Jaden turn around and they follow him. He found her Cyber card on the ground with the rose. 'She much be inside that dorm'. They show up behind him.  
"Okay we're going in and I know you two won't take no for answers". They follow him inside the dorm. They saw the **Millennium Items **on the wall. They looking around and found nothing. Jaden found a picture frame and has picture of her brother.

Jaden feel someone tip his shoulder. He turn around he saw **spirit create** next to him. She like a tutu girl with pink hair and goggles cover her eyes.

"Hi, Cyber Tutu, can you help me find Alexis". Jaden ask the Duel spirit.  
Syrus don't see nothing but Chumley saw the spirit talking to his friend. Jaden follow her and they follow him. They found a door going down to the basement.  
They walking down the stairs and saw the mask man in the center and a coffin behind him. The door open and they saw was Alexis sleep and tire up. Jaden isn't happy to see him.

* * *

"Welcome my prey; this is going to be your last duel". He is holding his **Millennium Puzzle **and show a light coming from its eye. The two Slifer is scared.

"Stay clam I be right back! Jaden walk in the center. 'That **Thief** stills his old self.

* * *

**Flashback**

The mask man wearing a grey mask was in rope with four guards watching him. Jaden was 8 years old with his parents, his maid and his vice throne room.

"You be punished by my King and send you to prison for life". Sheppard said.

**"**What the king has nothing to say to me". The Thief asks.

"I have something to say to you. You're thief and stole from my kingdom and hurt my people for game of cat and mouse! You'll be punished. Guard takes him always". Jaden's father said.

Guard grabs him. "I'll get my revenge on you and the loyal family for punished me. Someday I'll get your son and you never see him again".

* * *

'I never though I'll see him again. He attacks my kingdom and hurt my people'. His right hand makes a fist. 'He kidnapped my Princess he going pay for doing that to her'.

**"**Is time to duel? He said to him. Jaden walk passed him without being scared of him. 'Why he not scared of me'. He watch him untied Alexis. He shacks gently to wake up.

"Alexis wake up". He said to her. She open her eyes and happy to see Jaden.

"That kidnapped me". Alexis look at her kidnapper.

"I know. His name is Titan, an S-class criminal who forces people into duels and claims to use the power of the shadows to send his victims into comas". Jaden said in venom tone.

"I do have the power of the shadows." Titan said as he took out what appeared to be the **Millennium Puzzle**. "It's all thanks to this **Millennium Pendent**." Jaden throw his badge to the **fake Millennium Puzzle and break the center**.

"First that is called **Millennium Puzzle** and you under arrest". Jaden said venom tone.

Titan looks at the badge. "You're the **agent from KaibaCorp**"?

"My name is Jaden Yuki **Agent of KaibaCorp**".

"You won't take me in. I'll duel you". Titan has active his duel disk".

"Fine I'll duel you". Jaden said. He feels someone touch his jacket. He turn he saw his blonde friend.

"Who are really"? She asks.

"I am going to tell you more secrets about me". Jaden said without thinking of something else to say to her.

"Okay I want to know you better Jaden". Alexis said and he smiled to her.

"Let duel"! Both said.

"Get your game on". Jaden said.

A light is coming from the ground show **as Millennium Puzzle Eye**. Then shadow surrounding them to create a dorm. The saw shadow spirts inside the dorm. The shadows surround Titan and enter his body to taken over.

* * *

"Where are we"? Syrus is scared.

"We're in the Shadow Realm. The shadows spirits has complete take over Titan's body.

"My move I draw. I activate **Polymerization **to fuse** Avian and Burstinatrix** in order to Form **Elemental Hero Flame Wingman** in** attack mode"**. He has **2100 attack points. "**Then I place two cards facedown". Jaden said to him. "You better find a way to beat me in this turn".

"Should I be scared of you"? Titan draws. "I play the **spell card Lightning Vortex**. By discard a card to destroy your monster. Lightning destroy **Flame Wingman**. "I summon **Infernalqueen Archfiend** in **Attack mode**. She has **900 attack points** Due to the effect of **Infernalqueen Archfiend**, the **ATK of all Archfiend monsters** will be **increased by 1000** as long as **Infernalqueen Archfiend** is **face-up"**. **Infernalqueen Archfiend** has now**1900 attack points**. "Now attack him directly".

"I activate my trap **Mirror Force**. The attack sends back to you". A mirror show in front of Jaden and the attack send back to the queen.

"I end my turn with a facedown card". 'I got negative gate on my field to protect me'. Titan said.

"I never saw Jade like this before". Syrus watch the duel.

"I know". Chumley said. 'I hope he end the duel on his next turn.'

"My turn now and time to end this duel". Jaden said to him. Wing Kurboah show himself on Jaden shoulder. His Kuri said in a sad tone. "I know pal, _they not happy with him_". He closed his eyes and places his right hand on his deck.  
"I draw and I play the spell card I Just draw. I activate the **Card of Sanctity** to allow each duelist to draw until we hold six cards in our hands." Jaden now have _6 cards in his hand, making sure to hide 1 of them from Alexi's sight.  
_"Now I activate The **Flute of Summoning Wing Kuriboh to special summon Winged Kuriboh** before I summon my pal. I play my final facedown **card Monster Reborn **to summon back** Flame Wingman**. Then I use **De-Fusion** to return back two of the monster I just fusion. Now I summon my pal".

"Ha! What're you going to do with does weak monster. Titan isn't scared of his monsters.

"I **sacrifice all three to summon Obelisk the Tormentor**!" Jaden roared as he placed **Obelisk** on the field. Titan gasped in horror as he watched **Obelisk** rise and tower Jaden and the startled Alexis from behind him.

**"Obelisk"**! The two Slifer and Titan surprised to see Jaden have him in his deck.

"That card belong Yugi Muto **the King of Games**. _How you have him and who are you_? Titan asks.

"I'm Jaden Yuki and I was _apprentice to the former King of Games Yugi Muto_. You _much heard rumors about him having an apprentice"._

"I heard rumor that Yugi Muto take in apprentice". Syrus said. "Wait that means you're his apprentice".

"That right. I beat the top duelist and become the King of Games". Jaden answer his friend.

"I never though I would meet the King of Games this year". Chumley is surprise want he just heard.

"This duel is over **Obelisk the Tormentor** attack him Direct"! Jaden yelled.  
**Obelisk's fist** hit Titan and his lift points reach 0 and he vanished into the shadow and the shadow dorm vanished too.

* * *

They're outside and Syrus bow on his knees for Jaden forgiveness. "I sorry we follow and please take me in as your apprentice".

"I sorry Sy I can't". Syrus look sad and confused. "I'm _still new being the new king of games_. But if you believe in yourself and the heart of the cards they'll help you in your duel". He places his right hand on his shoulder.

"Okay I understand". He said to him. He understands but he has something in his past holding him back.

"Go back to the dorm and I'll take Alexis back to her dorm". He said to his friends.

"Okay Jaden". Syrus answer. "If you have **Obelisk in your deck** and that means you have the other two?! Syrus has stars in his eyes.

Jaden take out the **three God Cards from his deck** and show his two friends are smiling and has stars in their eyes. "I'll let you touch them when I get back to the dorm". He said to them. They understand and they left their two friends at the abandoned dorm.

* * *

"So you're the _new King of Games_". She asks her hero.

"Yes. What happened every girl know that I'm the King of Games". He answers her. She imagined all of the girls in her dorm is chasing him and asking him on a date. "Alexis are you okay"?

She step back and her face is red. "I'm fine. Thank you for save me". He shows here a picture and her card. "You find a picture of him and my card". She takes them.

"Yes and I met you spirit partner who help me". He said to her and saw the spirit next to her.

"Her name is **Cyber Tutu** and I got more **duel spirits** with me". She answers him. "Can you help me to find my brother"?

"I'll help look for your brother". She is happy to hear that from him. "**Chancellor Sheppard** said 'You have my _permission_ to let one of the students to help in this case. But _you can't be in the same dorm_. You much choose from **Ra or Obelisk** for helping you on invitation". He said to her.

"Alright I'll be your partner but you have to tell me more about you". Alexis answer him.

"Deal"! He agreed with her dealer. He tells her about his story about travel around the world meet Seto Kaiba and Yugi Muto and his friends. He tells her about their story they share with him. They have arrived to the dorm. He tells little about their past life together as Prince and Princess.  
She was blushing only at the end about their past life.

They finally reach to the dorm. "Thanks for saving me and help me to looking for my brother". Alexis walk to the gate.

"I'll tell Chancellor Sheppard in the morning. Good night Princess". He said with a smile. She was blushing red like Crimson red on her cheeks.

* * *

**The last chapter for this story but not done yet. I have no more ideas but I'll thinking of something. I'll work on my other storys.**


	9. message

**I'm sorry I'm going stopped writing this now. I'm going to do is to writing into a new story. Sorry this my message.**

**bye ZeroBound**


End file.
